The Story of Seth Clearwater and Clara Rose
by HazelDear
Summary: Billy Black adopts Clara Rose who is born in 1844 as a half vampire, half werewolf and who was frozen at 15. Seth Clearwater imprints on her, but Clara is still in love with someone else after 151 years.
1. Chapter 1

Clara's POV

I truly was nervous to move back to La Push with the Quileutes again, but when I met my foster mother's friend, Billy Black, the nerves disappeared because he was incredibly welcoming. The last time I was on the reservation was in 1850. When I was 9, I ran away because not a single member of the tribe found me to be important. They all saw me as a disgrace. Shamefully, I'm used to not being wanted. I wasn't wanted in the first place, so why expect that I'll ever be wanted?

I'm the first female shape-shifter in the Quileutes, but nobody ever really recognized me for being the first one. Apparently, I'm not "worthy" to take part in a wolf pack. I wouldn't want to anyway because the pack's only objective was to kill our natural enemies, vampires. I was one of them, half werewolf and half vampire. I always wonder why they make me suffer instead of just killing me.

Billy and I sat in his dining room. "Clara," Billy said, breaking my thoughts. "I hope the Quileutes are more welcoming than they were years ago. I was pretty close to Joel Clearwater. He told me stories about you."

Joel Clearwater. I haven't heard that name in what seemed like forever and I'm ashamed to say that I forgot about Joel. He was the only one who actually cared for me. I hate to say that I don't remember him much. "You knew Joel Clearwater?" I said and glanced at Billy.

"We were close, but he's passed. Joel always told me how bad he felt. He told me that he didn't understand how everyone hated you so much for something you didn't do and don't have control over." Billy said. "It sounded like he couldn't go a day without thinking of you."

Thinking of Joel put a smile on my face. "He was the only one who cared about me." I felt so ashamed that I could barely remember him.

"By the way, we have a much better relationship with Carlisle Cullen and his family."

"Carlisle Cullen still lives here? And he has a family now?" Carlisle Cullen was the vampire that the wolf pack was trying to hunt. We knew each other, and he's the only person out of the Quileute tribe that knows my whole story.

"Well he moved back here after a long time. And yes, he has adopted other vampires."

As Billy said that, a tall and muscular guy, about 17, barges in. He was perfectly bronzed, was only wearing jean shorts, exposing his amazing abdominal muscles, and had a shape shifter tattoo. I looked into his eyes and saw his past and all his memories—that was my vampire ability. He has imprinted on a child named Renesmee. He was in love with Renesmee's mother and there was tension between him and Renesmee's father. He is Jacob Black, Billy's son.

Jacob stood there, glaring at me. "Why does something smell really good?" He was sniffing the air.

"Jake, this is Clara." Billy said and faced me. "Clara, this is my son Jacob. I guess in a way, you both are siblings now, so I expect you two to get along."

Jacob still looked distracted by the scent. He didn't know that the amazing scent is me. Because I'm a half vampire and half werewolf, my scent is pleasing to both vampires and werewolves. "Seriously Dad, what's that smell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Clara, do you know what that scent is?" Jacob looked at me.

"Probably my perfume…" I covered up.

Jacob just shrugged it off and left the room, leaving Billy and I alone once again.

"Billy, don't tell anyone what I really am. Please?"

He nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. You know that you'll have to come clean about it sometime. I don't think they'll react the same way they did in the 1800's."

"How do you know that? I don't want to start this all over again. You don't understand how hated and unwanted I always feel. I'd do anything to be accepted even if it means being someone I'm not."

"Clara, it's okay. Jacob imprinted on a child who is half vampire and half human. I think that members of this tribe would be more understanding."

I didn't worry as much after that conversation with Billy. Jacob, my new brother, imprinted on someone like me. I actually feel somewhat accepted.

Seth's POV

It's a Saturday morning. I don't think I have anything to do. I think I'll stop by the Blacks'. I heard that there's a long lost member of the tribe who is living there now. According to Billy, she may be part of the pack.

I stood at the Blacks' front door. Something smelled amazing, but the scent was unexplainable. It smelled like someone, or something, who wasn't human or vampire. I opened the door and I see the new girl.

The millisecond I lay my eyes on her, I felt like she was the only thing that will every make me feel complete. I felt the need to protect her, always be by her side, do anything, and be anything for her. I was being drawn to her, like she had her own gravitational pull. And I knew I've imprinted on a girl whose name I don't even know.

"Seth! Hey!" Billy said. "Seth, this is Clara. She's practically a Black now." Billy turned to Clara. "Clara, that's Seth Clearwater." Clara's big, golden eyes lit up.

She was breath-taking. Her hair was the blackest of all blacks, lay midway down her back, and wavy. Her eyes were glistening and golden, which reminded me of the Cullens' eyes. Her lips were naturally red, which made her skin appear pale.

Jacob appeared from behind Clara, making heart shapes with his fingers. I shook my head, laughing. Jacob obviously knew I've imprinted.

Shortly later, Billy caught on and winked at me. Both Jacob and Billy then left the room, leaving Clara and me alone.

There was the most awkward silence I've ever experienced.

Clara broke the silence. "Hey. You're Seth, right?"

"Yep, and you're Clara, right?"

She nodded. Then there was another awkward silence for the next 10 minutes. Jacob saved me from the awkward silence and asked, "Do you guys want to go to the Cullens' with me?"

I glanced at Clara, "You want to meet the Cullens?"

She smiled, accepting.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV

Why can't I see Seth's past and his memories? Why didn't my vampire ability work on him? Because of this, Seth is difficult to understand. I don't know what he thinks of me and what his feelings towards me are.

Jacob's rusting car came to a squealing halt on the driveway of a beautiful house. The majority of the house was glass, which gave it a modern and light feel.

I trailed behind Jacob, Seth never leaving my side. I'm starting to think Seth is developing some major feelings for me. We made our way through the threshold of the front door to see Carlisle greeting us.

Carlisle still looked the same, his eyes golden like mine, skin still as pale as ever, and with the same blond hair. He flashed a warm, welcoming smile. "Clara Rose. How nice it is to see you once again." Carlisle brought me into a friendly hug.

Jacob looked confused. "You guys know each other?"

"Um," I said, thinking of another story of how I know Carlisle. "He's my doctor."

Carlisle gave me baffled look. I nodded at him, trying to get him to follow my lead and he gave me a look of realization.

Behind Carlisle appeared a more than familiar face. I loved him once and I've been hoping to see him again. After I ran away from La Push, I met this familiar face. We fell in love when we were teenagers and there hasn't been a day when I don't think about him. He was the only one who kept me sane and helped me find a reason to live.

Then I made the biggest mistake: I left him. I was so obsessed with the idea of happy families, that I left Texas when I was 16 in search for a family and a place I could call home. I haven't found that yet. I didn't realize what I had until I lost him because at the time, he was all that I had.

The familiar face introduced his self, "My name's Jasper."

I gave him a nervous smile, "H-hi. I'm Clara Rose."

Jasper's mouth curved into the same charming smile he'd always give me. My insides burned. I felt more nerves, but the excited kind of nerves. I felt happiness, a feeling that I haven't felt since the 1850's.

Seth's POV

Life couldn't get any better at this point. I was surrounded by all the people I care about most: Jake, the Cullens, and Clara were by my side.

I loved having Clara next to me, it gave me an unexplainable feeling. Around her, my skin tingles and I feel the need to be the perfect person, just for her. I can't take my eyes off of her. It felt like the world was pulling me towards her. Even Clara's imperfections are perfect to me.

Jacob and Carlisle left for the living room, leaving Clara, Jasper and I in the hallway connecting the front door with the rest of the house.

"Seth, can I speak to Jasper really quick?" Clara asked. "Alone?"

With a nod, I turned around and joined Jacob and the rest of the vampires in the living room. It was unusual how after meeting about 2 minutes ago, Clara needed to tell Jasper something that was so private.

"So who's this girl, Seth?" Bella smiled and teased, jokingly. All the Cullens, but Jasper, were nonchalantly in the living room, flashing a smile similar to Bella's. Am I really that easy to read?

"So you guys know I've imprinted?"

"Seth," Jacob said, his voice had a slight tone of irritation. "You're about the easiest person to read. The Cullens figured it out by just looking at you. They didn't even have to use their vampire abilities."

"So," Bella continued. "tell me more about this girl."

Although I imprinted on Clara, I truly don't know her at all.

Clara's POV

Jasper Whitlock, well Jasper Hale now, was standing right in front of me. That boy I knew when I was 16 hasn't changed a bit, except his physical appearance. First off, his skin was no longer sun-kissed bronze, but marble-like and snow white with a few faint cresent-shaped scars. His eyes were no longer hazel, but a golden color like mine, surrounded by dark purple circles. He was taller and more muscular. Jasper has aged, now looking about 18. The only thing that remained exactly the same is his honey colored hair.

"So, Seth has some…unique feelings for you." Jasper winked.

I let out a small laugh. "How do you know? Seth is probably the hardest person for me to read. For some reason, I can't see his past."

"Well that's just you, I guess. I can feel Seth's emotions. And can't you see the way he looks at you? His face says it all."

"That's atypical. I've been able to see the past in the perspective of every single person I've ever came across, even Seth's great-grandfather, Joel."

"Maybe it's because Seth imprinted on you."

There was a short pause. Seth did NOT imprint on me. He couldn't have. Well, thinking about it, it made sense. Seth never left my side until I asked him to. Seth never took his eyes off of me. If I take a quick glance at him, he'd be looking at me, his dark brown eyes glistening.

But I still am in love with Jasper, imprinted or not. I loved him once a long time ago and I don't think I'll ever be able to let go. For the past 151 years, I've never been able to stop thinking about Jasper. For the past 151 years, I've been hoping for a miracle to see my beloved Jasper again. And as cliché as it sounds, here I am, lost in Jasper's eyes. I don't even know if he feels the same way.

"Jasper, you know how I feel about you, don't you?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Jasper glimpsed at me, his beautifully gold eyes glistening. He took my hand and said, "I do, but I don't know if I could ever love you the same way I did so long ago."

"But…why?" I asked. Does he understand how depressing my life has been without him? Does he realize how guilty I felt for leaving him? The miracle I've been wishing for was standing right in front of me and I feel more disappointed than I have ever been.

"It's for the best." Jasper whispered. It looked like he was in so much pain. I think that he does understand how down I'm feeling. "I'm with a girl named Alice. And Seth imprinted on you." Jasper paused for a minute. "But don't think that I don't love you, I do. Since you left, there hasn't been a day when I don't think of you. But now it's all wrong because fate has given us someone else to love."

I nodded, even if I didn't agree. Seth may have imprinted on me, but that didn't change the way I love Jasper. If fate wants me to love Seth, then fate is wrong.

I stormed out that door, heat spilling through my skin. I start to breathe more intense. I could feel myself rapidly transform into a wolf.

I ran in the woods, lost in thought. I returned to the reservation at sundown.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's POV

I'm beginning to see Jasper as a threat. I haven't seen Clara since she stormed off into the woods. I was sitting on the front porch of the Blacks'. I had to know if Clara is okay.

Hours passed and the sun was setting when Clara angrily stomped to the house. Her clothes were shriveled up and her hair was caked with mud.

"Hey." I jogged up to Clara. "Are you okay? What happened? Where'd you go? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, it's just…I care a lot about you."

Clara gave me a long, fixed stare. "Can I trust you?" She looked like she was holding tears back.

"Of course you can." I said. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Clara and I walked along the shores of La Push beach, avoiding the freezing water from touching our bare feet. Everything was silent at first, but Clara opened up. "Would you be disappointed in me if I tell you I know you've imprinted, but I'm in love with someone else?"

"I would be disappointed, but all I would want is for you to be happy. But you should know that I would do anything, be anything, for you."

A tear dripped down from Clara's eye. "Do you have time for a long story?"

I nodded. I always have time for her.

And Clara spilled her life story. Clara spilled how she was born half vampire and half werewolf in 1844 and how she ran away from La Push long ago. She told me how she knew Joel Clearwater, my grandfather, and that all she wants is to be accepted.

She also broke the most disappointing news to me. She told me about Jasper. How she still loves him and how she can't be with him. At this point, I don't know what to do.

"Are you mad, Seth?" Clara asked me. "The last thing I want is for you to be angry with me because at this point, you're the only one who I know will be there for me."

"I can never be mad at you." I said, in pain. "I'm just disappointed. I hope you know that I'd do anything and be anything for you. I'd be a friend, a lover, a protector. "

"I know that." Clara was bawling. "I'm going to get over Jasper, okay? It'll be hard, but…please help me, Seth. I don't know what to do right now. I don't know what to think…"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, I got you." I said calming her down and pulling her into my arms. She was crying even harder. I patted her back, trying to be more comforting. "It's been a long day. I think you should rest. I promise tomorrow will be better. For you, I'll make tomorrow better. Okay?" We were now walking towards her house.

Clara then took the lead and I followed her into the house. No one was up, it was already midnight. We walked into a tiny bedroom, luggage all over the floor.

"I think it would be best for you to sleep it off. Like I said, tomorrow will be better. I promise." I calmly said as I headed towards the door.

Clara was still crying. "Seth, stay. Please."

I nodded and I sat on the bed next to her. "I'll always be here, whenever you need me. I'm willing to drop everything for you, okay?"

She nodded and lay down. I watched her until I was sure she was asleep. I didn't want to leave because she asked me to stay, so I lay down on the cold, wood floor next to her bed and slept there.

Clara's POV

_"I love you, Clara." Joel told me. "But you love him." He pointed at Jasper who was 15 and very human. "I've always thought I imprinted on you, but I didn't. I'm the reason why the pack never killed you."_

My eyes opened and the memories of Joel were coming back. He had feelings for me then and his great-grandson was the one who ends up imprinting on me.

The sun's rays were streaming through the window and I could hear Seth softly snoring on the floor. He's been nothing but nice since the second I got here and I never took the time to appreciate him for it. Although he knew little about me, he cared so much for me.

Using my powerful strength, I picked Seth up and placed him in my bed and wrapped him in the sheets. I smiled at the silly, yet adorable, face he made while he snored.

Jacob was sitting at the dining table. He looked up at me and said, "It was a pretty long day yesterday, but I don't think that it's right to sleep with someone after a first date." Jacob laughed at me.

I laughed, shaking my head. I thought about all Seth has done for me in the past 24 hours. "Seth cares so much about me. I don't think anybody's ever cared that much."

Jacob shrugged. "Well, he did imprint on you. And Seth's a nice kid. He's a loyal friend and when he loves someone as much as you—and that's probably impossible—he'll go out of his way to show you that he cares."

"He promised me that today will be better."

Jacob let out a sigh, then a smile. "Then prepare yourself for the best day ever."

Seth's POV

I woke up and found myself in Clara's bed. How did I get here?

I walked out of her room and found Jake and Clara at the dining table. I said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Jacob looked at me, then Clara. "Nothing much, really. I was just on my way out." And with that, Jake left Clara and me alone once again.

I looked into Clara's eyes, which were now dark brown, and said, "So, what do you want to do today?" I wanted to give her a better day, like I promised.

"Surprise me." Clara challenged.

I tried to give her the best day ever. Knowing she was thirsty according to her eye color, I hunted a deer for her then we went to the closest movie theater and watched the cheesiest horror movie. After the movie, I took her to the beach again. We sat on the cold sand, watching the tide push and pull. I told her more about myself. The day was pretty simple, but it was a better day. I could tell that Clara felt so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara's POV

Today was the first day in 151 years that I didn't think of Jasper. All thanks to Seth. I haven't been so close to anyone so quickly. Because Seth is always so open with me, I now can understand him. He's so lively, cheerful, and he possesses a unique charm. I love being around him.

The sky had different tones of pinks, oranges, and yellows—the sun was setting. Seth and I were laughing so much today that we don't even remember what we're laughing at. We definitely enjoy each other's company.

"So Clara," Seth's voice got a little more serious. "I feel like you've told me all that's on your mind. So I need to tell you something that's always been bothering me."

"You know you can tell me, Seth."

"Okay," he started. "So it has been exactly a year since my dad died. Today is his death anniversary." Seth fell silent for a moment. "I always act like I'm not upset over it, but it's hard to accept that he's not here anymore. I hate how I never showed him how much I appreciate him. I just wish I could have one last conversation with him." Seth looked out into the distance, his eyes were melancholy.

"Seth, I know how you feel." I said, thinking about his great-grandfather. "I knew your great-grandfather, Joel. He was the only person who actually cared for me when I was younger. I remember as kids, he had a crush on me. He always told me how admirable I am while everyone else told me that I'm worthless. After my fourth year away from La Push, Joel found me and told me how much he loved me. I was with….Jasper…" his named burned my mouth. Thinking of Jasper gave me a gloomy, overwhelming feeling. "That was the last conversation we ever had and I don't realize how much he cared for me until now. I just wish I could go back and thank him for caring."

Seth nodded, understanding. "I don't know which feeling is worse: saying something and regretting it or regretting not saying anything."

I agreed. There was a long silence, but it wasn't quiet. I could tell thoughts were filling both our minds.

The sky transitioned into a dark blue. "I think I should get going." I said.

We both stood up, brushed the sand off our laps, and Seth walked me home. He was back to his cheery, joyful self.

We paused at the door. "Thank you so much, Seth. Thanks for…everything. Thanks for listening. Thanks for today."

He smiled his warm, charming smile, "Anytime, Clara." With that, I walked into the house.

Jacob was home. To my surprise, Jasper was sitting on the dining table next to Jacob. Jasper looked up and said, "Clara," Jasper stood up and walked towards me. "Can we please talk?"

I let out a sigh. "Jasper…" I was silent for a second, trying to find the right words. "I don't think that it's the best thing to—"

"Please." Jasper interrupted. "Please, Clara." He begged.

I nodded and let him take me to the porch.

"So about yesterday…" Jasper started. "I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. It just about killed me to feel what you were feeling." He took a long pause. "When I was with Alice last night, I was thinking of you. When I looked at her, I saw you. Clara, I can't stay away from you. I try, but I end up…here."

I was astonished. These were the words I was waiting 151 years to hear.

Jasper and I were both silent, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, Jasper pulled my chin closer to his and gave me a long kiss. I kissed him back, but it felt all wrong. He has Alice. And I have…Seth?

I quickly pulled away, a guilty feeling churning in my stomach. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." I lied. "Just a little bit surprised, that's all."

Jasper gave me his signature, crooked smile. "Well, I'll let you rest. Goodnight and I'll see you soon." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I felt disgusted in myself, but at the same time, I felt like I was in the right place with Jasper. I love him, don't I?

When I opened the front door, Jacob was staring at me. "Seth is going to be so pissed." He said, shaking his head.

I sat down next to Jake. "I know. I feel terrible."

Jacob nodded, understanding. "When I was younger, my dad always told me stories about Joel Clearwater and how he fell in love with a girl who was a half vampire and half werewolf, who left him for another bloodsucker. I just never knew that the girl is you."

"How did you figure out it was me?"

"All the Cullens know. Nessie told me."

Once again, everything fell silent. I stood up and walked to my bed. I think I need to sleep everything off. It has been an overwhelming day.

_ "Clara, you have to pick. Jasper or me." Seth was angry._

_ "Clara, remember the day I taught you how to ride a horse? That was the day you first told me that you love me." Jasper reminded me._

_ "I want you to know that I'd do anything for you, be anything for you. You have no idea what I would be without you with me. Clara, you're the reason I'm complete. You're my other half. I don't want you to leave me for…him." Seth spat out._

_ Jasper then pounced on Seth and bit him on the neck. I could see the life being sucked out of Seth as Jasper drank his blood._

_ "JASPER, STOP! I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS! STOP IT!" I screamed at him. I was crying hysterically. Slowly, Seth's life was completely sucked out of him._

I sat up, mortified. The morning sun was streaming into the open window. I felt my forehead dripping cold beads of sweat. I was breathing so much harder.

_Calm down, Clara. It was just a dream. _I thought. I said it over and over until I was completely calm.

"Good morning!" Seth popped out of my window.

I jumped, surprised. "Gosh, Seth. You scared the living crap out of me."

He let out a soft laugh, climbed into my room, and sat on my bed next to me. "Feeling any better today?" He asked,

"You have no idea…"

That dream definitely overwhelmed me even more. Do I love Seth? What about Jasper? I've loved Jasper for so long. I thought I never would see him again, but here he is. I just found him; I would never want to lose him. But Seth imprinted on me, I'm his other half. I have no clue what I should do.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's POV

It was a rainy, gross day and Clara and I decide to spend our day inside.

"I need you to stand…" Clara said. Her cold, stone-like hands grabbed me by the shoulders and placed me by a blank wall. "…right here."

I obeyed. "May I ask what you're about to do to me?" I laughed.

"Just stand still, Seth." She smiled. "If you move, I'll kill you."

I raised my hand. "Looks like you'll have to kill me." I smiled at her and she laughed, shaking her head.

Clara took out a pad of paper and a piece of charcoal and started sketching. Her hands elegantly stroked the charcoal across the paper and occasionally looking up now and then at me. I stood still and waited and waited and waited.

With one last gentle stroke, Clara smiled in satisfaction. "There." She turned the paper over for me to take a look. "I'm all done."

I stood there in awe. _Wow,_ I thought. I've never seen someone draw me in such detail. It literally looked like a photo of me. Every little detail—every eyelash and every lock of hair—was drawn flawlessly on the white sheet of paper. I was absolutely amazed at what Clara just drew. She is truly talented in art. _Wow._ I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Clara asked, unsure. "Is it good? I mean, I've done better but…"

"It's amazing." I was still standing there, astonished. "I love it." I looked at her as she smiled in satisfaction again. And when she smiled, so did I and I felt like I've found a place in the world where I belong.

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." I told Clara. I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"Oh. Seth," Bella said, Edward and Alice behind her. "Is Clara there? Mind if we come in?"

"Hey guys." I looked back at Clara who was adding some finishing touches to the portrait. "Sure, come in. Clara is right there." I pointed.

Edward greeted me with a nod and his crooked smile and Alice greeted me more cheerfully and said, "Seth! How nice it is to see you!" And she gave me a friendly hug.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." I answered. "So, what brings you guys to the reservation? Do you need to talk to Clara or something?"

The happiness seemed to disappear from Alice's face. She nodded, glumly.

Clara's POV

"Hey, Clara," a woman about 19 said. "In case you don't know me, I'm Bella Cullen. This is my husband Edward." She pointed to the tall and handsome man with bronze hair. "And that's my sister-in-law, Alice." She then pointed to the petite girl with spiky dark hair.

I gave them a welcoming smile and said, "Nice to meet all of you." I finally got to meet Alice, the girl who fate wants Jasper to love.

"Um," Alice started. "Can we please talk to you outside?"

"Uh," I looked out at the rain. I don't think it was suitable weather to go outside, but I didn't want to be rude. "Sure."

They took me outside, the cold rain splashed all over me. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Bella, Edward, and Alice looked at each other. Then Edward stepped forward and said, "Clara, you and Jasper…" Edward took a short pause. I could tell he was trying to find the right words. "I heard his thoughts…and..."

"And he loves you, not me." Alice started breaking down into tears. "Don't you understand that I'm in love with him?" Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, comforting her.

"I understand that, I really do." It felt like all my words are lost. "But…but…" I still couldn't find the words. I let out a sigh and shook my head, disappointed. Alice stormed back to her car, Bella following her.

Edward still stood in front of me. "Clara, ever since Jasper joined our family, I've heard him think about a girl named Clara so much, even when he's with Alice."

"Edward, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think." I said and crossed my arms. "I love Japer. For the past 151 years, I've been wishing to him again. After 151 years without Jasper, I finally found him. And after waiting for that long, why would I want to lose him?"

"Like Jasper said, fate has given you someone else to love. Fate has also given Jasper Alice to love." Edward said slowly. "And fate has given you someone with the most pure and sincere mind."

"I know. I'm so grateful for Seth. But Jasper and I have so much history that can't be erased."

"Well, I'll leave that up to you to figure out. Just think hard about it." Edward calmly answered and disappeared into his car.

I stood there in the rain, staring off into the distance. I was lost in thought. I thought about everything Jasper and I have gone through and I thought about every little thing Seth has done for me since I got here.

Seth appears behind me saying, "Is everything okay? You've been standing here for two hours now, just staring." His voice was soothing.

I didn't say anything. I still felt like I was muted, like all my words had dissolved.

"Whatever happened, I know everything will be okay." Seth was beside me, also looking into the distance. He stood there with me while the rain was patting down on our heads, the thunder boomed, and the lightning lit up the sky. Seth then turned to look at me. "I hope you know that I would never ever leave you, unless you ask me to. And if I saw you leaving, I'd go after you because I wouldn't just cry without you, I'd die without you."

I glimpsed at Seth, his eyes were radiant. I was able to speak in a whisper. "I would never want to leave you." I admitted. He made me feel so protected and serene whenever I'm around him.

Seth pulled me into his arms, his heated body temperature felt like it was burning my icy skin, but I didn't care. I pressed my head to his warm chest and listened to his heart-beat. The thumping sound of his heart calmed me and it felt like the world around me changed. Nothing was the same. I forgot all my problems, all my fears, and everything that made me hurt. I felt like I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but in his arms. And as I stood in his arms out in the rain, I was sure that I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Seth Clearwater.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's POV

Because Clara wouldn't let go of me, I felt so complete. I didn't want to let go either. Having Clara in my arms was the best feeling in the world. Although when her skin touches mine, the iciness numbs my skin and feels like my skin is burning, I didn't care.

The wind picked up and the rain felt like tiny little blades piercing my skin. "I think we should head inside. It's deadly out here." I said.

Clara let go of me and just stood in front of me, her eyes were luminous. She gave me a slight smile, hugged my arm, and gently pulled me inside.

"I'll be right back." Clara said. "I'm going to go change into dry clothes." She disappeared into her bedroom.

I picked up Clara's sketch book she had left on the dining table earlier. The book was still open to the page with my portrait. I flipped to the first page of the book. Flawless, miniscule, curvy handwriting covered at least the first 40 pages, front and back. Clara wrote stories, too. I began to read the story entitled, _Losing You_.

I only read about halfway, but the story was phenomenal. It was in the perspective of Lily Mason who was abused, beat up, and tormented by her family and she began to think that love doesn't exist, until she meets and falls in love with a guy named Jude Bennett. The story was really dark and morbid in the beginning, which made it more hooking.

"So you read about Lily and Jude?" Clara appeared behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh. Clara," I turned around, surprised. "I'm sorry I'm being nosy. But you wrote this? It's amazing." I continued to read.

"It's okay and thanks. I always just write for myself because I don't know if I'm any good." She said. "I based that story off of what I've been going through. It's pretty much like a diary, but I changed the all the characters and the setting."

"I'm sorry, again. I feel like I'm invading your privacy. I mean, it's like your diary I just read." I said, ashamed. "The story is so…depressing in the beginning until she meets Jude."

"No, it's completely fine for you to read it." Clara admitted. "And that's exactly how I felt until I met Jasper." Clara silently paused, her eyes showed no emotion. "Lily then leaves Jude, like how I leave Jasper. Have you gotten to that part? I wrote it more depressing than the beginning because Lily felt lonely, empty, unloved, guilty, devastated, somber, abandoned…I could go on and on."

We were hushed for a moment. "Is that how you felt when you left Jasper?" I looked up at Clara who was looking down at her hands.

She let out a long sigh. "Yeah, it was all I felt, then."

I felt like a wave of sadness hit me. Will Clara ever feel that way about me if she left? I would literally do anything to be loved by her that much.

A knock tapped on the door, breaking my thoughts. "I got it." I nodded at Clara.

Jasper stood outside in the dreary weather. "Hey, Seth," Jasper's southern accent was heavy, as usual.

"Hey." I forced out a smile. This was the man who stole Clara's heart so many years ago and I think he still owns it now. "You want to come inside?" I offered.

Jasper stepped inside, his eyes immediately locked on Clara. Clara closed her sketch book and looked up at Jasper, too. I walked towards Clara, breaking their gaze. "So, Jasper, what brings you here?" I asked, trying to hide my irritation.

"Can I speak to Clara? Alone?" Jasper asked.

"Seth," Clara turned to face me. "I'll be back, just stay here."

I nodded and watched Jasper and Clara walk into an empty room. I never really was the jealous type, but this pushed me a little too far.

Clara's POV

"You really shouldn't make me think that you're with Seth." Jasper winked. A gross, guilty feeling crept through my skin.

I was silent, and Jasper noticed. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? Clara, I would never want to do anything to hurt you." He whispered.

"Alice is really hurt, you know that?" I informed him, my voice calm.

"I hate to see her hurting, but I would hate to see you hurting even more." He lifted my chin up to face him. "Hey, just tell me what's bothering you." His voice was as soothing as ever.

The guilt was killing me. I am in love with Seth Clearwater. "I think what you told me the other night, about fate giving us someone else to love, is correct. I didn't know it at the time because I didn't open my heart to anyone after I left you, thinking that I'd see you again. And once I did, my heart was broken enough for it to open back up again." I gulped, searching for the best words to say. "I think it's best for you to be with Alice. I love you, Jasper, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Seth. It would all make sense too, he imprinted on me. I'm his soul mate, we were always meant to be."

Jasper just nodded. "I could feel the guilt was killing you." He looked like he was in so much pain again. "It kills me to see you with someone else, but I would kill for your happiness."

I took his hand. "Thanks for the memories." I pulled him into a hug. It was more of a thank you and goodbye hug than anything else. ." **(*lol the song Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy just played on my ipod so I decided to have Clara say that (: -HazelDear*)**

We pulled apart and Jasper said, "I can feel that Seth's not too happy right now, either." With that, Jasper exited the house.

Seth was sitting in a dining chair, staring blankly at the table. What would he be upset about? I sat down next to him. "What's bothering you, Seth?"

Seth glanced up at me, looking like his mind was preoccupied. "Nothing's bothering me." Seth lied.

The air was filled with silence which was killing me. We sat there staring blankly on the table. "I'm in love with you, Seth." I couldn't help, but blurt the truth.

Seth slowly raised his head and faced me. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and his eyes twinkled. "It was bothering me how I thought you didn't love me."

"I don't love you, Seth. I'm IN love with you."

He exhaled a smile. I could tell he was speechless. He held both my hand. I felt like everything was still and this is where I belong, with Seth Clearwater.

**Author's note: sorry I didn't get to post one in the beginning, but I don't own any of the characters, but Clara Rose, she's my made up character. I also don't own Twilight, so don't get mad at me over that. I love hearing your reviews! They really help me write the next chapters and I update often. So please review and I hope you enjoyed this so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's POV

We stood in the middle of the room, Clara's hands around my neck and my hands wrapped around her waist. I flashed a sincere smile, "You have no idea how…complete I feel, being with you."

She stroked the back of my head. "And Lily forgot about Jude, realizing that she had fallen in love with a werewolf who she knows loves her and will continue to love her for all his life, for he has imprinted on her. He changed her life and her thoughts on love's existence. Love exists in the werewolf." Clara added to _Losing You._

"So what's my character's name going to be?"

"Who ever said that the werewolf was you?" She sarcastically said. "And his name is going to be Shane Clarence."

"I see." I grinned. "And you want to know what Shane Clarence thinks about Lily?"

"Sure."

"Shane thinks that Lily is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him. Shane thinks that Lily means more than the world to him. He could never imagine life without Lily."

We were silent, but we couldn't help but smile at each other. Everything was perfect at this very moment and I couldn't ask for anything else in the world, but to relive this moment for as long as I live. Clara Rose has changed my life. As our faces inched closer and closer, I couldn't imagine what I would be without her.

"SETH! NO KISSING BEFORE DINNER!" Jacob interrupting before my lips even touched Clara's. We immediately pulled away, blushing.

Jacob rolled Billy into the house. "That's right, Seth." Billy winked at me.

I let out a little chuckle. "Well, it's getting kind of late and I think I should go…"

Before I could even move, Clara intertwined her hand into mine. "Stay for dinner?" She asked then turned to Billy. "Can Seth stay for dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" Billy said, welcoming.

Clara's POV

After searching and obsessing over having a happy family for so long, I actually had a taste of it. Dinner with Jacob, Billy, and Seth showed me how it felt like to be surrounded by people who love me, even if I didn't eat.

All night, we shared personal stories and laughed at the cheesiest jokes. We lost track of time as Billy said, "Seth, it's getting pretty late." I glanced at the clock, it was midnight.

"Oh, it's midnight already." Seth said, glancing at the clock, too. "Thanks guys for having me over."

"Seth, you know you're always welcome here." Billy smiled. "You're pretty much family now." He winked.

"Bye, thanks again." Seth thanked as he walked towards the front door. I inched behind him, hoping we would get a few moments alone at the doorstep.

I closed the front door behind me. The crickets were chirping and the air was frosty. "Today was amazing." I told Seth.

"I know," He held my both my hands in his. "I couldn't ask for a better day."

And once again, we stood in silence. The only sound was the crickets singing as our faces inched closer and closer.

The door opened behind us. Jacob appeared before our even touched, once again. "Seth, I'm watching you." Jacob let out a small laugh. "I'm watching you too, Clara."

Seth and I stood apart, my hands still in his. "Well, goodnight Clara." Seth smiled at me, his hands slipped away from mine.

"Goodnight." I gave him a nod as he stepped away left.

I turned around, Jacob still by the door. "I'm just looking out for my little sis!" Jacob playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"I know, Jake." I smiled, knowing that he considered me family. Everything was perfect.

I stayed up, adding the new character, Shane Clarence, to the story. I heard a knock on my window. Seth was right outside. I quickly slid the window open to let him inside. "Seth, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go to sleep. I just want to be with you." Seth whispered and sat on my bed next to me. "So, you're adding to your story?"

I looked at the half-written page. "Yep, but I'm kind of stuck." I stared at the blank spot on the paper. I turned to the page where I drew his portrait. "You forgot this, by the way." I neatly ripped the paper from the binding.

"Thanks." He smiled sincerely at me.

"No problem." I smiled back. "So, I think I'm going to bed now. Are you going to stay?" I asked, hoping that he would.

"Would you want me to stay?"

"Nope, I want you to leave and never come back." I said, sarcastically. "Of course I want you to stay!" I jumped onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "But I think I'm going to sleep soon, I'm exhausted."

Seth's POV

Clara fell sound asleep in my arms. She let out gentle, soft breaths. In, out, in, out. I have never seen anything so beautiful. I carefully lay her on her bed and watched her for a couple moments, finding myself fall asleep next to her.

I woke up, the sky still dark blue. Clara was sitting up, breathing hard. Beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and her eyes looked terrified. I sat up next to her, my eyes still blurred from sleepiness. "Bad dream"

She nodded. Clara still looked like she was in shock.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm here, Clara. It's okay."

She sat in my arms for a while, starting to sob. "Hey, I think you should go back to sleep. If you want, we'll talk about it in the morning." I whispered, calmingly. "I'll be right next to you."

Clara nodded once again and lay back down. I stroked her long, lustrous hair then lay down next to her once again, falling asleep instantly.

The very next time I open my eyes, the sun is shining its rays on my face. Clara was nowhere to be found. I immediately stood up and searched around the house for her, still no Clara.

Jacob was at the dining table. "Do you need something, Seth?" He glanced at me.

"Where's Clara?"

"I thought she was with you." Jacob looked a little confused. "Did you look around the reservation? The Cullens'?

If she was at the Cullens', she would be with Jasper. If she's with Jasper, I don't know what I would do…

Hoping she wasn't at the Cullens', I searched around the reservation—the beach, the cliffs, the woods, I searched everywhere. Clara was still nowhere to be found.

_Please don't be at the Cullens'. _ I said over and over in my head, as if she heard me. _Please don't be in love with Jasper. Please, Clara, I need you._

I was sprinting to the Cullens', my heart was aching. When I arrived there, Edward was standing on the porch. "Edward," I called out. "Is Clara here?"

"No," he started. "Neither is Jasper."

And now I felt like there was no hope in the world and no reason for my existence. She was lying. She lied. And I was naïve enough to actually believe that she would love me. I stood in silence.

"Seth, Clara truly loves you."

"Edward, no she doesn't. She lied to me then left. I know you can read minds and all, but you can lie, too."

"If you don't believe me, that's fine. Live your life believing that Clara lied. She didn't. Jasper can manipulate emotions and that's exactly what he's doing."

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you stop them from running off?"

"I can't stop him from manipulating my emotions, also. Bella wasn't around to stop him from doing so."

I didn't want to argue with Edward. I didn't believe him. I felt like I was frozen, I was in shock. The girl I imprinted on left me after all I've done and all I'm willing to do for her. I feel like I'm left with nothing.

Edward stood still, hearing my thoughts. "Seth, I understand what you're going through. I know you don't believe me, but I'll be here if you need me. So will Bella, Jake, and Renesmee." Jacob appeared right behind me.

"I heard everything." Jacob calmly stated. "I know how empty you feel and I think it's best for you to stay here for a while. We'll all be here and try to get your mind off of things."

I couldn't ever get my mind off of Clara. There's no way. I agreed to Jacob, though. But seeing him with Renesmee gave me an emptier feeling in my heart. I'm glad that Jacob found love, but seeing Jake and Renesmee made me think of how I lost my love.

I looked out the clear walls of the house all day, hoping that I would see Clara appear from the bushes. There was no sign that she was ever going to come back now that she has found her beloved Jasper.

**So this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Is Clara ever coming back for Seth? Or is Jasper just going to keep her emotions for him the same? Hmmm…(: Well hoped you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth's POV

"_It's funny how the person you'd take a bullet for is the one who's behind the trigger."_

I sat on the Blacks' front porch, still hoping that any minute, Clara will show up. It has been 37 hours since she disappeared. I haven't gotten any sleep. My life felt useless, empty, meaningless, and hollow. I felt like someone punched a hole in me. I felt like there was no hope. I imprinted on her and she was gone.

The door creaked open from behind me. "Seth, you need to eat." Jacob said behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. "Seth, look at me." Jacob demanded. I then finally turned around. Jake had a box of cold pizza. It looked more than appetizing to me; I don't remember the last time I ate. "You're going to eat this." Jake said, shaking the box in his hand.

He sat on the step next to me, opening the box. I took a cold slice and so did he. "Seth, I know it's hard to be without her." He didn't dare say Clara's name. "I know you imprinted, but life goes on whether she's here or not. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

I was silent. I haven't said a word since I talked to Edward. After so long, I opened my mouth. "I've never felt so…low." My voice was hoarse. "Nobody will ever understand. Do you know anyone who imprinted on someone and that someone ran away? I feel like I have nothing."

Leah appeared in front of us. "Seth, you need to move. I know I never got to meet this girl, but I hope she knows that she just left the most amazing person I know. I'm not just saying that because I'm your sister." Leah sat down beside me.

"Leah's right." Jacob said. "I remember the first time you joined my pack and I could hear your thoughts. I thought you were really annoying and overly perky at first, but as time passed, I was amazed about how you can be so happy all the time and it made me want to always be happy, like you."

"I hate seeing my baby brother so down." Leah patted my back, trying to comfort me. "Life will go on, whether this girl comes back or not. You know that, right?"

I nodded. They were both right. Life will go on, even if Clara isn't here. I guess my life will continue to be empty for as long as I live. Great.

Clara's POV

Jasper never let me out of his sight. I don't know what I was feeling. One minute I love Seth then the next minute, I run off with Jasper in the middle of the night. Every time I think of Seth, Jasper gives me this gaze and I feel like I love Jasper even more. I don't know what's happening.

We ran away back to Texas. I smiled at the memories I had with Jasper here. They were the best memories I had of my childhood. We were riding in Carlisle's Mercedes. Different buildings were blurred as we were speeding along the road.

"Remember this little valley?" Jasper asked and glanced at me. "We met when we were 10, right there." He pointed to the open valley we passed by.

I was smirking, remembering the time we met. It was a dreary, rainy day and I shape-shifted out of my wolf form and into my vampire form. Jasper was wandering and saw me shivering. He then sprinted back to his house, snatched a blanket, and wrapped it around me. I remember that day like it happened just yesterday.

Jasper read my expression. "I hate seeing the new roads and all the new buildings take over the town we once knew." He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I nodded in agreement. Everything was so different. Instead of seeing the dirt roads and horses trotting, there were highways, cars, and trucks.

I looked out the window once again. Thoughts were rushing through my head and for a second, I thought of Seth. _Why am I with Jasper at Texas?_ I wondered. And the next second, Jasper took a look at me and all the feelings about Seth were gone.

"So, what are we going to do here?" I asked him.

"I actually don't know." Jasper laughed. "Now that you're back, I just wanted to visit the place where we first met and fell in love."

I fell silent. For a second, I didn't know what to feel. Then the next second, I love Jasper.

Seth's POV

I finally put myself together and stood up from the Blacks' front porch. She wasn't coming back anytime soon. She's not coming back.

I don't know what to do or where to go, so I sat on the top of the cliff. I sat there, the sun was nearly setting. I feel like I'm worth nothing now. My life feels so hollow with no meaning to it. Why did she have to leave me? Did she even ever love me?

I still sat there in silence. All I could hear was the waves crashing along the rocks, nothing else. After a while, the sky turned to pink, orange, and yellow tones. It was beautiful, but its beauty only reminded me of Clara. I can't stop thinking about her. Imprinting on someone who loves someone else sucks.

"Seth," A feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Alice Cullen. "You're the only one who I know will understand me, so I came to you." She sat next to me and crumpled up in a petite ball, hugging her knees.

I turned to her, not believing. "I don't think anyone ever will. I _imprinted_ on her. She's supposed to be with me, but she will never be."

"If I was a werewolf," Alice whispered. The waves were crashing louder than her voice. "I would have imprinted on Jasper."

I looked up at Alice, her eyes were tearing up. "Alice, I still don't think you'll ever understand what I'm going through right now."

"I didn't come here to understand you, Seth. I came here for someone to talk to and to relate to because you're probably feeling as empty, sorrowful, and worthless as I am." Her tears were rapidly flowing form her eyes to the bottom of her chin.

I felt sympathetic over her, she may not understand what I'm going through, but she feels the same emotions I'm feeling. I moved closer to Alice and comfortingly patted her on the back. "Life will go on, with or without him." I stole Jacob's words. "Even if it will be hollow and worthless."

She nodded and leaned on me, bawling. I thought of Clara more and more and I was crying along with Alice. At least there was someone who's as devastated as I am.

_Clara's not coming back. Clara's not coming back. Clara's not coming back. _ I repeated over and over in my head. It's true, Clara's not coming back.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth's POV

I've been spending an incredible amount of time with Alice because her presence made me feel like I'm not alone. Her joyful spirit was contagious and brought me back to my optimistic self.

Even though Alice eases the pain I've felt, I'm dying more and more every day I don't see Clara. I can't help myself from thinking of her. Each piece of my already broken heart shatters into a million more pieces with every thought of Clara. Thankfully, Jake, Alice, and Leah have been keeping me from falling apart.

I strolled along the shores of La Push as Alice skipped by my side. Alice was humming under her breath, giggling every now and then. She's unusually happy today.

"Why are you so hyper today, Alice?" I asked her.

"I had a vision." She let out a wide grin. I'm guessing it was a good vision—a vision she's been hoping for. "It was about Jasper."

I felt somewhat relieved. Maybe Clara would come back to me. "What was the vision about?" I asked curiously. I want to know if Clara will come back.

Alice stopped her skipping for a moment and faced me. Her wide grin was even wider. "Jasper's coming back for me!"

"Is Clara coming back, too?" I asked, eagerly.

"She wasn't in my vision. But I'm sure she'll come back, Seth. It's most likely." She gave me a hopeful smile.

I want Alice's prediction to be correct. I've never wanted anyone so bad. I want Clara to come back. I've been dying slowly without her near me. I _need_ Clara to come back.

And for the first time since Clara disappeared, I felt hopeful. Clara's coming back. Clara will come back. I _hope_ she will.

Clara's POV

Jasper and I have been traveling around the state of Texas for the past 5 days, a new destination every day. Because of how busy we've been these past 5 days, I requested a whole day spent in the decent-sized hotel room. I was truly exhausted and blood thirsty.

"Would you want me to go hunting for you?" Jasper politely asked. "I know you need your rest."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Sure, thanks, Jasper."

With a kiss on my forehead, Jasper was out the door. This is probably the first time in the past 5 days that Jasper has left me alone. I need my alone-time.

I rummaged through my canvas messenger bag. A navy blue book with my name printed on the front cover in gold cursive slipped into my hands—my sketchbook. I quickly opened to the latest paged I have written on. It was a continuation of _Losing You._ I reread the latest chapter.

With a blink of an eye, my feelings for Seth came back. What am I doing here? Why am I not with Seth? I started worrying. Would he ever forgive me for leaving him in the middle of the night for a former love? He'll never forgive me.

I started panicking and I ran out of the state of Texas, leaving all my belongings behind. My vampire speed made it impossible for anyone to see me. All my thoughts were focused on Seth. I didn't think about my thirst for blood or my exhaustion.

I finally reached the reservation in the afternoon. I searched in my own home first. No one was home. I searched around the reservation and found something that shattered my heart. Alice was skipping merrily alongside a smiley Seth. Does he even care that I left?

Once again, I felt unwanted, even if Seth imprinted on me. Nothing's new, why do I always expect to be wanted?

I turned around and phased into my wolf form, running until the sun was long gone. I ran and ran until I hit a forest in Ohio. Because I was so overwhelmed, I phased back to my human form and broke down on the mud. I went hysterical, bawling my eyes dry. I feel like I've lost everything I have. I have nothing.

Seth's POV

Alice, Jake, Renesmee, and I were huddled on the couch at Carlisle's beautiful home. We weren't saying much, but I knew we were all deep in thought.

The front door swung open and Jasper stepped into the house. Alice gasped and quickly stood up. "Jasper!" She ran into his arms. Jasper held her, ecstatic to see her.

"Alice," Jasper held Alice's hands. "Leaving you is the biggest mistake I have ever made. I'm so sorry." Jasper's voice was passionate.

I stepped forward. "Was Clara with you?" My voice was shaking. I was nervous.

"Seth," Jasper sounded a little more serious. "She left. She just ran away, again. I'm sorry for everything. I wanted Clara so bad, so I manipulated her. I read one of her stories in her sketch book and it's kind of obvious to figure out what it was about. I know she loves you so much. I felt so…guilty for making her love me."

So Edward was telling the truth. But where is Clara? I panicked. "Do you have any idea where Clara went?" My eyes were blurring because they were watering.

"I'm sorry, Seth." Jasper also looked disappointed.

I stormed out of the Cullens' and phased into my wolf form. _I have to find Clara. She can't just leave again. I'll do whatever it takes to find her. I have to go._

I ran along the west coast. Clara was still nowhere to be found. I stopped running and phased back to my human form. I wasn't anywhere near La Push. I have no idea where I am. I don't care. I need to find her. I can't lose her.

I lay on the dead, dry grass in the middle of nowhere. Tears formed and ran down my cheeks. _Where is she? _ I repeated in my head.

I don't want Clara, I need her. She's the only reason that I will continue to live. I've imprinted on her. I need her.

_I can't rest now. I have to find Clara. _I thought over and over. Again, I phased into my wolf form. I searched near the Canadian border. No sign of Clara. As time passes, I started to lose hope. I don't know if I could keep going on living like this, but I have to.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth's POV

For the past week, I've been searching for Clara. I've been searching the west, visiting multiple states every day. I haven't been able to sleep and I've barely eaten. Every day, I run hard and try to find her by her scent. No matter how hard I've tried, I can't find her. With each day, I'm starting to lose hope.

This past week, I've mostly been in my werewolf form. Because I'm so distracted in trying to find Clara, I don't notice that plenty of humans have grown suspicious.

It's five o'clock in the morning and I made it into the state of Colorado. It's the middle of December and a thick blanket of snow already covered the ground. I ran up and down the hilly terrain, still not able to find Clara.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp, excruciating pain hit my left leg. I let out a small cry. I took a quick glance behind me to see what was going on. I spotted an old, stern-faced man with a shotgun in his hands. I also noticed the trail of blood my leg left behind. The second I saw my leg bleeding, the pain grew much, much worse.

I ran ten times faster, finding a place where I was sure no one would see me. Knowing that no one could see, I shifted back to my human-form and sprawled under a tree. My blood turned the snow from pure white to a bright crimson. The pain felt like it was burning a hole in my leg.

Snow crunched behind me as a vampire scent wafted in the air. I grew tense. I'm completely helpless, especially that I'm bleeding all over the snow.

"Seth, you have to come back." A familiar voice stated. I turned around. I was so relieved to see Carlisle. "Edward and Jasper will keep on searching for Clara." He then rushed to help me.

The world was beginning to blur. "I…" I had trouble thinking and speaking. "I don't trust Jasper." I finally managed to spit out.

Carlisle didn't stop his procedure. "I know you've been hurt because of him, but he now realizes what he's done. He only wants to help you to show you that he really is sorry. You have to trust him, Seth."

Carlisle is a truthful person, so I had no trouble trusting him.

The next minute, the world got even more blurry. The fierce pain in my left leg grew worse. I began to feel so faint and weak. Within seconds, the world was beginning to fade away. All of a sudden, everything went blank.

Clara's POV

Once again, I have nothing. I left the one guy who I'm in unquestionable, unconditional love with—he imprinted on me. Even if he did, he probably already forgot about me. Everyone else always does.

I wandered around the state of Ohio, searching for a place I could call home. I came across woods which I decided would be my new home.

I sat under a pine tree as delicate snowflakes floated down to the damp mud. The sky was darkening.

A gust of chilly wind blew over me and two figures stood before me. According to their scent, they're vampires.

"Clara, you have to come back." One of the vampires said. I took a closer look. One was taller and had bronze hair and mysterious eyes and the other had honey colored hair and looks like he's in pain—Edward and Jasper.

I shook my head at Edward. There's no way I'm coming back to La Push. Seeing Seth will just pierce a hole in my heart, but seeing him with Alice would be much worse.

"Seth cares so much about you." Edward said, reading my thoughts. "He's only been with Alice because they can relate to each other. She's been as heart-broken as him."

I stared at my rugged sneakers and my torn jeans. I was silent. I didn't know how to respond.

"Seth's been going insane trying to find you." Edward informed me. "He's been out of the state of Washington for the past week now."

Silence filled the air until Jasper broke it. "Clara, I know you feel betrayed because of me and empty because of Seth," Jasper started, his southern accent still thick. "But you have to come home. Seth needs you more than ever right now. Alice had a vision that Seth might die."

I looked up at them. Overwhelmed, I started to break down into tears. I can't live knowing that Seth isn't going to be with me.

"Come on." Jasper said, picked me up, and threw me on his shoulder. With that, he ran faster than the wind to Washington.

_Don't leave me, Seth. Don't you dare leave me, even if I've left you. _I kept repeating in my head as my black hair whipped my face.

We reached the Cullens' home. "Carlisle told us to meet him here." Edward said as Jasper put me down

As we reached the front door, Alice swung it open. "Clara!" She said anxiously, with sorrow in her voice. "Thank goodness you're here. Come in."

I followed the petite vampire into the living room. Everyone seemed to be there. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, Jake, and Esme were huddled on the leather couches.

Everyone was silent. "Where's Seth?" I managed to blurt out.

Alice took my hand in comfort. "Carlisle is operating on him upstairs. He'll tell us when we're allowed to see him."

I nodded at her. I curled up in a ball next to Jake as he patted my back in comfort. I broke down once again because this was way too much for me to handle.

The wait was agonizing. I had to know if Seth is okay. It's killing me. I was becoming more and more impatient as each minute passed.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Clara? Do you want to come upstairs?"

I immediately stood and made my way to Carlisle. "Is he okay?" I haven't stopped bawling since I arrived here.

"He's better." Carlisle stated. "You may stay by his side however long you wish." He nodded at me. "You can go see him."

I nodded and wiped my tears with my muddy sweatshirt's sleeve. I followed Carlisle as he led me up the staircase and into a pure white room with a bed by a small window. On the bed was a broken, resting Seth. He had a cast wrapped around his left leg.

Carlisle stood behind me. "He was running in his wolf form in Colorado. A man shot his left leg. He has lost a lot of blood." He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Stay as long as you want."

I quickly took my place in the chair. This is where I'm going to stay until he wakes up. I never want to leave him. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Clara's POV

I haven't moved in 3 days. I'm staying by Seth no matter what. I've left him for too long and I can't stand another minute being away from him.

It has been months since I've hunted-I'm uncontrollably blood thirsty. Although I badly thirst for blood, I think I have the strength to wait and stay here a little longer.

"Clara, I know you don't have the strength to control your thirst." Edward appeared behind me and read my thoughts. "You may think you do, but you haven't hunted in months. You have to go hunting."

Turning around, I said, "I don't want to leave his side. I have to know that he's okay."

"Your eyes are probably the blackest I've ever seen. You need to. If you don't you can possibly hurt someone. You can hurt him." Edward said, looking at Seth.

Edward is probably right. I would never want to hurt Seth. Never. I slowly stood up and nodded at him.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going hunting now." Edward informed me. He then put his hand on my shoulder. "Seth is going to be okay."

I nodded, trying to hold back my tears. Staying away from someone never hurt so bad, but this isn't just _someone. _This is _Seth Clearwater._

Rosalie, Emmett, and I ran into the wood and up hills. I caught a couple bears, quenching my thirst. Although my thirst is quenched, I'm not satisfied. I have to know that Seth is okay.

_Crunch_. Someone's foot landed in the snow. It smelled like another vampire-an unknown vampire.

I searched around, no one was in sight. As I looked to my left, a young, petite girl with pale skin, pale brown hair, and crimson eyes stood. Behind her was a boy a bit taller, but still young. He had the same facial features as the girl, except his lips were not as full.

The girl smiled at me and all at once, I felt like I was being burned at stake. I felt fire spreading through my body, in my veins, and attacking my heart. I felt like I was dying at the moment.

"Jane." Rosalie growled at the young girl, Emmett stood ready to protect his lover. "Stop. Now."

Jane stopped glaring heavily at me and glanced lightly at Rosalie. "I was instructed by Aro to check on you."

I briskly stood behind Emmett and Rosalie, feeling that I was the target. "What does Aro need now?" Emmett asked.

The boy stood in front of Jane. I looked into his eyes and read all his memories. He's Jane's brother and before they were changed, they were accused of being witches because whoever befriended them had good luck and whoever hated them experienced bad luck. They were about to be burned at stake, but then Aro changed them. His name is Alec and he is part of the Volturi coven.

"Aro has sent us to find a certain hybrid who lives here." Alec said. "It is not Edward and Bella's daughter, but a girl who recently moved back here. Aro described her as a fifteen year old who looks like she is of Quileute blood, but also acquires vampire features."

Jane set her eyes at me, but this time there was no burning feeling. "I believe that is who he is describing."

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, not knowing what to do.

"What are you going to do to her?" Rosalie asked, protectively.

"All Aro asked us to do is to take her to Volterra as soon as we find her." Alec answered. "What happens after we take her there is unknown."

"If I don't go," I started. "What will happen?"

"That's easy." Jane smiled her vicious smile and the burning sensation started up again.

"Jane!" Alice yelled. Edward and Jasper followed her.

"We'll go." Jasper said firmly. "Just stop hurting her." He growled at Jane.

The burning stopped and Jane said, "Very well, then." She nodded and glared at me with her bloody-red eyes.

Seth's POV

I woke up to the sound of Jacob and Bella arguing. "What's going on?" I asked.

Bella and Jake halted their quarreling and looked at me. "You're finally up." Bella smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jake asked, a hint of irritation in his voice probably from his argument with Bella.

"Yeah." I said, unable to remember why a cast was on my left leg. "What happened?"

Bella knelt next to my bed. "Right now isn't the best time to talk about that. I think you should just rest it off."

I nodded. "Where's Clara?" I worried.

Jake and Bella looked at each other with worried expressions. "She's out hunting with the others." Jake said.

I nodded, not worrying as much. I know that Clara is safe.

Bella took her Nokia our and started typing on the small keypad. "So, Alice is throwing an anniversary party for Edward and me." Bella said, changing the subject.

I feel like they're hiding something, but I just brushed it off. "Really? I'm invited, right?" I laughed.

Bella and Jacob gave me company for the rest of the night. Jacob fell asleep after midnight, but Bella still sat there.

The sky was filled with different shades of orange and pink as the sun started to rise. I worried about Clara more.

Jake was softly on the floor, softly snoring. Bella still sat on the chair next to my bed. "Bella?" I called.

She lifted her head and was ready to listen.

"Don't you think that Clara should be back by now? And so should everyone else?" I asked.

She was hesitant to answer. She was definitely hiding something. "I don't know, Seth."

"Bella, whatever you're hiding, please just tell me."

"Clara is out hunting and she will get back as soon as possible." Bella hid, her voice calm. She's gotten better at lying.

I was a little frustrated that Bella won't tell me anything, but I'll just wait until she does. Whatever it is, it probably isn't excruciatingly important.

"You go get some rest. We'll go into detail once you wake up. I'm not going to tell you a single thing unless you get some rest" Bella said as she exited the room. Go into detail? Now I was really worried.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I just wanted to say happy New Year's! I hope that you like this chapter and please, please review!**

Clara's POV

We made our way to the Seattle Airport by foot. I didn't dare look at Jane or Alec, but I could feel their crimson eyes burning holes into the skin of my neck.

The international flight was dreadfully long. Alice and Rosalie kept my by their side at all times. I was surprised how Rosalie actually is fond of me. After a couple stops in Minnesota, then in Amsterdam, we finally made it to Florence. From Florence, we made our way to Volterra by foot.

We reached the main square in Volterra and Jane and Alec lead us to a hole underground. The place was dim and frigid. Jane led everyone through a dark hallway and through colossal, bulky doors and into a spacious room with three chairs in the center. Sitting on the three chairs were three vampires with the same color eyes as Jane and Alec. Although they were the most beautiful people I have ever seen, there was something about them that stirred a fearful feeling in me.

"Jane, you never cease to amaze me." The vampire in the middle said. His hair was black and long which made his skin appear paler than snow. He looked to be around twenty-five, but he probably was so much older. "I asked you to bring me a hybrid and you come back with the Cullens, minus four." He turned to look at us. "It's nice to see you all, by the way." The man said to the Cullens.

I looked into his deep red eyes and saw that he was born in Greece after 1300 B.C. and was turned into a vampire in his mid-twenties. He then joined Marcus—the man sitting in the left chair—and formed a coven known as the Volturi. And I also that he fell in love with a woman who looked similar to me. The woman was of Quileute blood. The next thing I saw in the man's eyes was a baby. The woman he mated with killed herself and the man left the baby on Quileute lands as he was chased and almost killed by werewolves. This man is Aro and could he be my father?

Aro walked towards me, looking at me with compassionate eyes. "Clara, you're here." He smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other; he probably read my mind when I saw Aro's memories. He nodded his head like he's telling me that I'm correct about Aro.

I stepped forward. "So, you're my…father?" I seemed to choke on the word _father_.

He took my hand and his eyes went blank, like he was reading everything about me. He snapped back to reality and looked at me. "You look just like your mother, you know that?"

I looked back and Edward nodded again at me. "So, you are my father." I told Aro.

He nodded slowly. "I have been looking for you for so long." He walked me across the room. "There's so much we have to talk about. Come, let's walk." He said as he took me out of the room and into the dark corridor.

We walked in silence for a minute. "So tell me everything, about you and my mother." I told Aro. "Why'd you leave me alone?"

His story exactly matched the memory I saw in his eyes, except with greater detail. My mother's name was Cecilia Rose and she was a great artist. They met when Cecilia was wandering outside of Quileute lands and Aro was hunting. Aro felt compassionate towards Cecilia when he first laid his eyes on her, even if she was not a vampire and she had the Quileute shape-shifter in her blood.

"If I was a shape-shifter, I would have imprinted on your mother." Aro said as his eyes were staring into blank space. "Once you came into the picture, nothing was the same. The whole tribe found out about us and chased me out of the country. Cecilia hid you, but that did not stop the tribe from finding you. They threatened to kill you, but Cecilia gave her life up just for you to live."

I nodded, listening. I did not know what to say.

"I know that you feel betrayed by me for leaving you. I know that nobody has treated you right and I don't want my only daughter to feel that way towards me." He said. "So I sent Jane and Alec to search for you. Would you like to stay here at Volterra?"

As much as I wanted to stay with my father, I could not. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know that you just found me and as much as I want to stay, I can't."

An astonished look spread across my father's face. "I really want you to stay, Clara." He stated.

"I really want to stay, but Dad…" I paused. I thought of Seth and a hole burned in my heart. I left him once again. "I'm in love."

Understanding, Aro nodded his head. "Then go to your love. I'm not holding you back. It hurts to leave the one you truly love and I would never let you feel that way. Go."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad." I can't believe that I've found my father. I hate to leave him, but I need to go back. "I'll be back, don't worry."

With a final glance, I leave Italy with the Cullens who accompanied me.

Seth's POV

I woke up in the evening, seeing snowflakes fall outside. Jacob was awake and sitting on a chair next to my bed. I attempted to sit up, but I fell back down on my bed.

"Finally," Jacob seemed bored. "You're awake. Bella, he's awake!" He called as Bella entered the room.

"So, what details?" I asked curiously. "What happened to me? Where are Clara and the others? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Wow, slow down, Seth." Bella knelt next to my bed. "I'll answer one question at a time."

"Okay, where's Clara?"

"Whatever I say, you promise to stay on this bed until your leg heals?" Bella asked and I nodded. Werewolves naturally heal faster, so this shouldn't take incredibly long.

"Okay," she started. "When Carlisle brought you back here, Jasper and Edward went searching for Clara to help you since you're injured. They found her and brought her here. You were unconscious for a few days and she was by your side the whole time until she needed to go hunting. She's at Volterra, Italy now because the Volturi want something from her, but we haven't received any news yet.

"WHAT?" I blew up. "Do you know if she'll be okay?"

"All we can do is hope she will be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Seth's POV

They haven't come back yet. I have wanted to just get out of this bed and run all the way to Italy, but Bella, Jake, and Carlisle have been watching me carefully. Although sometimes I wish they weren't always by my side, I was glad they were. They have kept me company.

At one point, Carlisle headed to work and Jacob spent time with his imprint, leaving Bella and me alone.

"Bella," I called as she looked up. "I miss Clara so much. I don't know what else I'm going to do. I need her in my life. She's my imprint."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I know, Seth. I know it's hard to live without your imprint. I mean, Renesmee can barely go through the day without Jake. I don't know how it feels to imprint or be imprinted on, but I do know that Clara loves you so much."

"How can you be so sure?" I doubted. "I haven't seen her in over a month. She was here with me, but she left again. I know I should wait, but-"

"No matter what, Seth," Bella interrupted. "Never lose hope. She loves you and she will come back."

I didn't answer back, but Bella continued anyways. "If imprinting is as unbelievably amazing as Jake described it to me, Clara will come back."

Listening to those words, I was able to drift off to a long, peaceful sleep. I really needed the rest-I felt exhausted, even if all I did is lie on this bed.

Clara's POV

After the long flight, we finally made it to the Cullens'. I was growing impatient, I have to see that my love is doing okay. Sprinting, I made my way through the front door.

"Clara," Jake and Nessie were on the couch. "You're back. Where's everyone else?"

I ran faster than the rest of them because I was growing so impatient and eager to see Seth. "They're on their way here." I ran up the stairs and found Seth asleep in the same room, Bella sitting next to his bed.

I walked towards them and stood next to Seth's bed. "Has he woke up since I left?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, he just went back to sleep. He's been really worried. He literally hasn't stopped talking about you." Bella said as she stood up and left the room.

I sat on the bed beside Seth and kissed his soft, yet feverish, cheek. I watched him sleep and I knew that there's no place I would rather be.

Hours passed and I still was watching him sleep-his head moving side to side as he snored softly. Suddenly, his chocolate-brown eyes open and are focused on me. A grin spread across his face, his eyes glistening. The grin I've been dying to see.

"I love you." I whispered, beaming. "Seth, I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. I'm sorry that I left, Jasper manipulated my emotions. I don't know what I could ever do without you and-"

"I don't love you, Clara. I'm in love with you." He sat up and smiled at me, pulling me closer to him as his soft lips touched mine. His blazing hot hands held my icy ones.

For loving so much, I was surprised that this was our first kiss. But after this first kiss, I felt our emotions were now in sync. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. For the first time, I saw his memories. I saw everything-from his childhood to the moment he was shot.

I did nothing, but smile. Life was perfect. I have a father who cares for me, Jake and Billy, the Cullens, and most importantly-I have Seth Clearwater. I feel like it's impossible that I leave his side, like he has his own gravitational pull. I feel the need to do anything, be anything for him. Now, I feel the exact same way Seth has since he first lay his eyes on me. I feel like this imprinting is now legitimate.

Seth's POV

She's back and I have never felt any more happy and in love than I am now. Although she was ragged and muddy, Clara has never looked any more beautiful.

I held her in my arms. Her skin was colder than ice. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Marry me, Clara?" I knew that I asked at the most random time, but I had to get it out. I've imprinted on her and there is no one else out there for me.

"That was completely out of the blue." She smiled at me. "But I can't imagine life with anyone else."

We sat there that night, planning out our future. It was a difficult future to plan because it would go on forever. But the most important thing is that Clara Rose, soon to be Clara Clearwater, is with me now and forever. She's the only one I want to be with forever and ever.

"Clara Clearwater." Clara said as she smiled at the name.

**AN: So I decided to end it here, nice happy ending ****:)**** lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and I might be writing a epilogue...idk. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you really liked my first story! Btw, if you haven't yet, please r&r my new story **_**The Two Lives Of Alice Cullen**_**. It's about the life Alice had before, during, and after she was changed. So thanks again for reading ****:)**** -HazelDear**


End file.
